Quase sem querer
by CAVALEIROS DE OURO
Summary: Songfic da música Quase sem querer, da Legião Urbana. June deseja partir para sua terra natal para se afastar de Shun, mas o cavaleiro de andrômeda decide fazer alguma coisa para que isso não aconteça. Autor: AIORIA.


QUASE SEM QUERER

June tirou sua máscara e guardou na mala junto com suas roupas. Não precisaria mais lutar. Havia se passado um mês desde a batalha contra Hades, na qual os cavaleiros tiveram sucesso, e a paz prevalecera na Terra. Os cavaleiros de ouro foram ressuscitados por Athena, os de bronze estavam com os ferimentos completamente curados e June ainda estava com uma ferida aberta, por isso resolvera partir. Iria para a Etiópia, sua terra natal.

_Não é um bom lugar para se viver, mas lá posso encontrar meus parentes que nunca conheci. O que não posso mais é continuar vivendo perto dele... preciso esquecê-lo_ - decidiu a amazona de camaleão.

Enquanto fechava a mala Marin entrou no quarto.

- Então vai mesmo partir.

- Vou sim, como disse há uma semana.

- Eu aindo acho melhor que fique e resolva essa situação.

- Não há o que resolver, Marin. Muito obrigada por ter me abrigado na sua casa durante esse tempo. Preciso ir.

- O que Shun lhe disse para você ficar tão mal assim?

- Não disse - murmurou num tom que demonstrou toda a sua tristeza - Ele me trata apenas como uma grande amiga.

- Acha mesmo que Shun não a ama?

June abaixou a cabeça e prendeu as lágrimas, que estavam insistindo em cair dos olhos e rolar pela face. Queria parecer forte. Antes que levantasse a cabeça para responder, Marin a comunicou:

- Athena está lhe chamando na arena.

Ao transmitir o recado, Marin saiu do quarto e foi para a arena, deixando June sozinha com seus pensamentos.

_Na arena?! Por que Saori deseja falar comigo na arena do Santuário?_

Quando chegou à arena, June viu dezenas de cadeiras e mesas, uma mesa central repleta de comida e um palco, onde estava uma banda, montado mais ao fundo. Lá estavam todos os cavaleiros de Athena e servos do Santuário. Ao chegar até eles, Saori foi recebê-la.

- Uma festa! - exclamou a amazona - Por que não me avisaram?

- Surpresa. Decidimos fazer esta festa quando você disse que partiria.

- Uma festa de despedida então! Adorei a idéia!

- Eu não chamaria de festa de despedida...

- O que quer dizer com...

- Na verdade... - disse Saori, interrompendo June - quem teve a idéia da festa foi Shun. Olhe para o palco.

Ela olhou novamente para o palco. Lá estava Shun, à frente da banda e com um microfone na mão.

- June! - chamou Shun pelo microfone - Há algumas coisas que preciso revelar antes que você parta. Fiz uma adaptação de uma música para tentar expressar tudo o que quero dizer. Espero que goste.

- Venha sentar na minha mesa, June - convidou Saori - É a mais próxima ao palco.

As duas sentaram-se e Shun fez sinal para que a banda contratada por Saori começasse a tocar. June o fitou bem naquele momento. O ar de timidez não estava mais presente no rosto do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Ela imaginava o motivo pelo qual ele mudara daquela forma, mas preferia esquecê-lo para não criar esperanças que poderiam se falsas.

A banda tocou a introdução e Shun começou a cantar:

Sempre fui um pouco distraído

Introvertido e indeciso

E ainda sou confuso

Só que agora é diferente

Estou tão tranqüilo

E tão contente

Quantas chances desperdicei

Quando o que eu mais queria

Era provar pra todo mundo

Que eu não precisava

Provar nada pra ninguém

Me fiz em mil pedaços

Pra você juntar

E queria sempre achar

Explicação pro que eu sentia

Como um anjo caído

Fez questão de me provar

Que mentir pra si mesmo

É sempre a pior mentira

Mas não sou mais

Tão criança

A ponto de esconder tudo.

Já não me preocupo

Se eu não sei por que

Tudo o que eu faço

Quase ninguém vê

E eu sei que você sabe

Quase sem querer

Que a mulher que eu amo é você

June não pôde conter as lágrimas. Ter a confirmação de que Shun realmente a amava era emocionante demais. Sentiu-se um pouco encabulada por ter ouvido a declaração de Shun na frente de todos, mas a alegria era maior, e ela resolveu voltar a prestar atenção na música, sem se importar que os outros a vissem chorando.

Me disseram que você

Estava nos deixando

E foi então que percebi

Como lhe quero tanto

Já não me preocupo

Se eu não sei por que

Todo o meu valor

Quase ninguém vê

E eu sei que você sabe

Quase sem querer

Que eu quero mesmo é ir com você

Quando a música terminou, Shun ficou olhando fixamente para June, esperando uma resposta. Não houve aplausos, pois todos os outros ali presentes estavam esperando a reação de June.

- Suba ao palco. Shun quer saber o que você achou - aconselhou Saori.

June levantou da cadeira e foi andando até o palco com passos lentos e um pouco tímidos. Subiu todos os degraus e parou à frente dele. Shun com uma fisionomia séria e apreensiva.

- Foi mais ou menos isso que eu sempre quis dizer... Não sei se a adaptação ficou boa, mas...

- Ficou boa o suficiente para que eu entendesse tudo - disse June, interrompendo Shun - Você quer ir comigo para a Etiópia?

- Vou com você aonde for. Descobri que não posso viver sem você no momento que me disseram que partiria.

- Mas... e Ikki? Vocês passaram anos separados, e agora não é justo que continuem separados.

- Nunca perderei o contato com o meu irmão. Sempre nos veremos, não importa onde estejamos. Ele precisa ter a vida dele, e eu a minha. E eu sei o que quero para a minha vida. Quero que futuramente você seja minha esposa e mãe dos meus filhos. Portanto, se você quer viver na Etiópia, viveremos na Etiópia.

- Oh, Shun... Eu também quero casar com você e ter vários filhos. E se eu não quiser que vivamos na Etiópia? - indagou com um sorriso.

- Que quer dizer?

- Se, depois de encontrar meus parentes na Etiópia, formos morar no Japão, perto de Ikki e de seus amigos? Seremos felizes, não?

- Ao seu lado sei que sempre serei feliz.

Shun puxou-a carinhosamente pela cintura e June deixou-se levar, envolvendo-o com os seus braços no pescoço dele em seguida. Seus olhares se cruzaram e seus rostos se aproximaram lentamente. Os lábios de Shun encontraram os de June num beijo suave, que foi aumentando a intensidade até se tornar um beijo ardente, cheio de paixão e desejo.

Começaram ali, em cima do palco e diante dos aplausos de todos, a construir uma vida de amor e prosperidade juntos.

FIM

E aí, o que acharam? Acho que esta música tem muito a ver com Shun, por isso procurei alterar o mínimo possível. Agradeço a todos que sempre me incentivaram a escrever. Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem e me digam por e-mail, icq ou msn se gostaram ou não, por favor. Valeu!!!

Renato (AIORIA)

e-mail: 

ICQ: 297776761

MSN: 


End file.
